Hive Mind
Hive Mind is the fifth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot A giant mutant frog attacks Ben as Cannonbolt. '' (Cannonbolt): Uh. Dr. Animo's attacking me again? (Kevin & Gwen): Apparently. ''Kevin charges at the frog, who picks Kevin up with it's tounge. The frog throws Kevin at Gwen who blocks with a mana shield. Gwen throws mana discs at the frog. Cannonbolt gets up and rolls into the frog, throwing it into a wall. Cannonbolt turns back into Ben. (Gwen): One question, where'' is Dr. Animo? ''Later, at Animo's lab, he blasts a bee with a laser. Suddenly, the bee turns into a giant mutant bee. (Dr. Animo): Yes... Theme Song Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are in Dr. Animo's old lab. (Ben): Maybe there's something here to help us find Animo. Gwen finds some old science equipment. She uses magic to track down Animo. (Gwen): He's in Los Soledad. (Ben): Probably working on his'' latest science experiment. ''They drive to Los Soledad. There is a giant bee hive. (Ben): Whoa! (Kevin): Giant bee hive. Weird. (Gwen): And it's probably filled with giant bees! Some giant, mutant bees attacks Kevin's car. They start stinging it. (Kevin): Ah! My ride! (Ben): I got this. (Kevin): Don't transform in my car! Ben transforms into Wildmutt. (Kevin): Get out! Widmutt gets out and fights off the bees. They retreat back to the hive. Wildmutt chases them. Kevin and Gwen follow. When Wildmutt gets inside, he turns back into Ben. (Dr Animo): Ah, Ben Tennyson! Dr Animo presses some buttons on a control panel. A laser powers up. '' (Dr Animo): Prepare to be turned into a mutant bee! ''He fires the laser, but Gwen blocks Ben with a mana shield. (Ben): That's it! Way Big will crack this hive open like an egg. Ben accidentally transforms into Nanomech. (Nanomech): Nanomech? That's like the exact opposite of Way Big! Kevin and Gwen fight the bees while Nanomech flies over to Animo. He starts shooting Animo. (Nanomech): Turn the bees back! Now! Dr Animo laughs. (Nanomech): What's so funny? (Dr Animo): It's hard to take you seriously with that voice. Nanomech blasts him in the face. Then he turns into Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): Brainstorm! He sets the laser to turn the bees back to normal. (Brainstorm): Kevin, when I say "now", hit this button! (Kevin): 'Kay. Brainstorm turns into Terraspin. He covers himself in honey. The bees chase him into the sky. (Terraspin): Kevin, NOW! Kevin presses the button, which fires a laser, which turns the bees back to normal. Terraspin turns back into Ben. '' (Kevin): Yes! (Ben): I think one of them stung me. (Gwen): Not now! Another mutant frog is rampaging around! ''Ben looks at Dr. Animo. (Ben): Really?! The End! Major Events *Wildmutt, Nanomech, Brainstorm, and Terraspin make their first reappearences. *Dr Animo makes his first reappearence. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Dr Animo *Mutant bees Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Nanomech (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Brainstorm *Terraspin Trivia *The mutant bee experiment is similar to when Animo used mutant ants in It Was Them. *Dr Animo used a mutant bee in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes